One In A Million
by LaReinaBlanca
Summary: Sometimes love can be hard but when you don't remember the one that you once love... can you love him again?


**One In A Million**

**(Seiya's POV)**

I always saw you smile and happy no matter how difficult it look like but one day I didn't saw that. You who are the beautiful woman that I have put eyes on. I saw you leave us without saying anything, you left with the Gods who want you back. I thought that your decision was to stay with us but, you only say that you will go with them. That make my heart be broke to pieces. I call you but you didn't heard me and keep going until you touch the hand of Aries and with a blink you disappear in front of my eyes. I don't know why make you leave, I thought you love me. You told me that the other night where we first kiss each other in that night but, what did I do wrong? Was because of me that you leave or was that after our kiss you couldn't be with me because you're a goddess. I will never know that because your gone and I will never see you again.

**(Saori's POV)**

I so love him with all my heart but, there was something that I need to do before we could really be together forever. I just hope that you wait for me. I know that I broke your heart when I choose to leave you behind and follow my brothers back to my home. You call me but, I didn't listen to you because this will only make this difficult to me. I remember that last night we share our first kiss together and that it was the loveliest thing that I have experience before. I love you and you love me, but the Gods were not going to allow it so… that's the reason why I left. To make things right and have my father's permission to be with you. I told him that but, there was a test that I or should I say we have to accomplish. We have to forget that we ever meet and that we were face each other for this to work. And so it did, I return to the Earth but this time I didn't remember you or ever see you. In my dreams I always see someone protecting me and holding me with all his care and loveliness but, I couldn't see his face. I always wonder who was that person and why was I dreaming about him. One day I went outside of the mansion and have a walk into the city and in my way to the beach I bump up with you. The most handsome man that I have ever see in my life. Your chocolate eyes make me be lost in them and for some reason I didn't know what to do.

**(Seiya's POV)**

I woke up in my bed not remembering why I did yesterday and so I stand up and went to have a walk. In my way to the orphanage I bump up with you. The most gorgeous woman that I have ever see in my life. Your green eyes make me be lost in them and for some reason I didn't know what to do.

- I'm so sorry miss.- I say apologizing.

- No, it's my fault I should be sorry.- she say. We stay staring each other for a long time and we start to talk about each other like if we already knew each other for a long time ago. We walk in the beach and we're having so much fun that we didn't notice that it was getting late. We didn't care at that time and we play a little more in the water until we were soak and we hold each other laughing but, then I saw her and her beautiful face until I ling down and kiss her. Her lips where so soft with my own and at first I thought that she was going to push me but, she just put her hands around my next and press us more with each other. This feel so familiar to me and like a flashback everything came back to me. I was his guardian, and she was my goddess.

**(Saori's POV)**

He kiss me and I was glad that he did, I didn't know why but, I like that he did it. Then like a flashback everything came back at me. He was my guardian and I was his goddess, he was my lover. Then I make this to last long this time. He press me to tight up with his body and I love it. By the time we separate for air he look at me passionate and I knew that my face look the same way like him.

- I miss you.- he say.

- I miss you too.- I say hugging him.

- Why did you leave?- he ask me.

- Because I didn't want that the Gods did something to you because of what we feel for each other.- I say to him.

- Even so… you know that I will fight anyone that will try to separate us.- he say to me. With that I knew that we pass the test and before we knew we were back to the mansion like if we never left it. And then I heart that my father was calling me.

-_ My child, you and your chosen one have pass the test that no matter who far you are you will find each other in a way or another. You can be with him from now on and make sure that you make your life as you want it. Love you, my daughter._- say Zeus. I was happy by that I look at Seiya who was also smiling at me and he kiss me again. One thing I was sure about from all the men of the world I only love him and that's why his one in a million.


End file.
